darkedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Healer
Healers The support class of the game, they can heal single targets or in a AoE, apply resistance buffs, ressucite others and even themselves, while they lack damage and killing power they make up by utility, regeneration to offset low defense and the ability to paralyze enemies. Skills Lv 5 - Cure Light Wounds - Heals HP by 35. Lv 8 - Holy Arrow - Casts a small holy arrow to damages enemies. Lv 10 - Cure Poison - Removes green, blue and yellow Poison. Lv 15 - Protection From Poison - Buff that increases poison resistance by 15. Lv 20 - Cause Light Wounds - Offensive skill that cast a small orb of light to damage enemies. Lv 25 - Cure Serious Wounds - Heals HP by 55 in small area. Lv 30 - Remove Curse - Removes doom, seduction, death and paralize. Lv 35 - Protection From Curse - Buff that increases curse resistance by 15. Lv 40 - Ressurect - Ressucite one player, higher the level the lower the cooldown and the bigger the amount of HP the ressucited players start with. Lv 45 - Cause Serious Wounds - Offensive skill that cast a bigger orb of light that damages enemies. Lv 47 - Create Holy Potion - Creates a holy potion that restores HP faster and by a bigger amount than ampuls, requires a bottle, acquired from 1F priest guild. Grade of the potion is determined by skill level, player level and his pure INT stat, need to be cast outside safe zones. Lv 50 - Cure Critical Wounds - Self buff that creates a small star around the user healing around 20 HP every 2 seconds. Lv 55 - Prayer -(Passive) As long you have a cross equippied restores MP every 4 seconds, MP restore increases with INT. Lv 60 - Protection From Acid - Buff that increases acid resistance by 15. Lv 65 - Denial Magic - Buff that increases acid, blood and poison resistance by 70. Lv 65 - Sacrifice - Self buff that allow the player to use HP instead if MP is depleted. Lv 70 - Cause Critical Wounds - Cast a white cross on an enemy damaging and paralizing him for around 3 seconds. Lv 73 - Protection From Blood - Buff that increases blood resistance by 15. Lv 75 - Cure All - Remove green, blue and yellow poison plus doom and seduction at the same time it recovers HP. Lv 80 - Vigor Drop - Cast a bunch of small white orbs that deal splash damage, cannot hit slayers. Lv 85 - Peace - Can effect up to five enemies near the user making them stop attacking you for 20 seconds. Lv 88 - Eternity - Allow the player to ressucite himself, another button will appear to respawn instead of the normal one to go back to your save point, once you die again you will need to go back to the city. Lv 90 - Activation - Buff that make HP and MP ampuls restore twice as fast. lv 95 - Regeneration - Create a small healing area that heals everyone inside every second. Lv 100 - Turn Undead - Rastros de sangue que escoam pelo chão, maior capacidade de alcance em área. Dano de 69 pontos no HP.Não acerta Slayer. Lv 110 - Great Heal - Makes a pink cross above the user healing him for a greater amount. Lv 120 - llendue - Cast 4 shadows of yourself to damage enemy with them using cause serious wounds. Lv 130 - Whitsundie - Ressucite up to 3 players instantantily bringing them back to full HP. Lv 140 - Bombing Star - A big sphere falls from the sky damaging enemies in area.